Nyo Canada and Nyo Vietnam
by unknown-for-life
Summary: This will be kind of like a song-inspirited fic. Human names will be used. So . . . enjoy. Failed at summary, again. . .
1. Chapter 1

Madeline Williams_ drove under the sunny sun of July. Her eyes were red. She thought : __Is there anyone else different?_ She was lost in her emotions.

She broke up with her boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. He broke her heart.

She drove past a field. The flowers showed all their beauties under the warmth of the sun. She left all her past at California. She wanted to move on ...

She saw her boyfriend with another girl. He said he didn't know her. He broke her heart. He didn't know how she felt.

She left her hometown, heading toward Boston for a new life.

_She wanted a new life. A life with no pain._

_Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston_

_She didn't want her life to fill with miseries. She wanted it to have a spark of light, guiding her till the end._

She went to Boston for a new life and no more pain. She tired of her old life. She was seeking a new one. She didn't want another boyfriend who was like Alfred. She closed her heart, trying not to being notice by any men. But she was wrong, someone noticed her. A Vietnamese noticed her loneliness. He wanted to be her friend...

* * *

**A/N :  
Unknown : I got bored so I wrote this fanfic about a Nyotalia ship I like - Nyo!Canada and Nyo!Vietnam. It'll be a short fanfic. Mostly inspired by songs' lyrics, I suppose so.**

**Human Name (Will be added in next chapters) :**

_**Madeline Williams - Nyo!Canada. (Hetalia : kitawikia)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pham Nhat Minh was a part-time worker at a coffee shop. He was a tall, well-built man with short dark brown hair. His eyes were two golden-honey orbs. His main work was being an office worker. He loved the smell of coffee.

One day he met a special customer. She was a young woman with long, slightly curled pigtails. She was wearing a red hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides and a matching blue dress worn underneath it and a beret on her head. Her beautiful violet eyes glittered under the light. She walked in and sat on a table near the window.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like any coffee?"

"Ah... I-I'd like some milk coffee. T-Thank you..." She spoke with Canadian's accent.

"It'd be ready in any moment. Please wait for a few minutes."

'He noticed me. How was that possible?' Madeline thought. She had been 'invisible' toward her old friends and now she was being noticed by a stranger!

"Here you are. Enjoy."

"T-Thank you." The warmth of the coffee calmed her thoughts. She sipped the coffee as she looked at the crowed street of Boston outside the coffee shop.

"E-Excuse me. How much was that cup of coffee?"

"You don't have to pay for it. It was my treat."

"Why?"

"You looked very gloomy today. You needed something to cheer you up. Do you agree, Miss?"

"T-Thank you." She thanked Minh, who was standing behind the counter.

"Have a nice day." She left the coffee shop, which had become her favorite spot.

* * *

"Welcome!"

"H-Hello again."

"Good evening, Miss."

"I-It's Williams. Williams' my surname."

"Good evening, Miss Williams. My surname is Pham. Would you like another cup of milk coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Please take a seat. Your order would be ready in a few minutes." Madeline took a seat near the window, just like the first day she went to this coffee shop.

"Here's your order, Miss Williams."

"T-Thank you."

"Enjoy." He gave a friendly smile. Madeline noticed the coffee shop only had her as a customer.

"Hey, Minh!" A man with thick eyebrows, brown hair and green eyes stepped in the coffee shop. He has two ahoge and an adhesive bandage across his nose.

"Good evening, Ralph."

"How's the day?"

"It was okay. You're early for the shift change." Minh took off his apron.

"I am? Maybe I took a few shortcuts." Then the sound of water tapping on the glass interrupted their conversation.

"Maple..."

"You always bring a umbrella right, Minh? Give this lady a lift back home." Ralph quickly grabbed Minh's apron, ran inside the staffs' room. Not long after that, he ran out with Minh's green jacket and umbrella. "Good luck!" And he disappeared behind the door of the staff room.

"..."

"..." An awkward silence between Minh and Madeline. Minh helplessly put his jacket on. He was wearing a white shirt and brown dress pants.

"Miss Williams, do you need to take a lift home? I-I'll take you home."

"T-Thank you. It's actually not far from here. You don't need to worry..."

"Non sense. What if you catch a cold?" They both blushed at this moment.

"I-It's this way..." Madeline and Minh shared his umbrella. They walked under the rain toward a small apartments' complex.

"I didn't think that we lived in the same building, Miss Williams."

"?!"

"I hope we'll be good neighbors, Miss Williams."

"Y-Yes."

As they opened the door, they were greeted with a warm welcome. "Welcome back, you two!" A man in white with dark brown wavy hair, which spiked up and glasses.

"Good evening, 'anh trai'. (big brother)"

"G-Good evening, Mr. Chanarong."

"Oppa!" A certain Korean girl, with black-brown hair tied into two braids and a flyaway curl on the right side of her head. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ôi trời đất ơi! (Oh my god!)"

"Seriously, Yong Sook! Mind your sister a bit!" A girl with familiar appearance like Minh appeared from the stairs. She had long wavy hair. She was wearing a shirt and brown pants.

"Chị! (Big sister)" Minh exclaimed.

"Sorry, Minh! Young Mi, behave!" A man with short black-brown hair appeared right after Minh's older sister. He had a flyaway curl on the left side of his head. "I'm terribly sorry!" He was wearing a white T-shirt and brown jeans.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. This is Miss Williams."

"H-Hello."

"Oh! We haven't seen you around. Welcome to the neighborhood, Williams." Minh's sister greeted her.

"This is my twin sister, Pham Thi Lan. Those are Im Yong Sook and his younger sister, Im Young Mi."

"May we have the honor to know your first name, Miss Williams?"

"I-It's Madeline."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Madeline. We're Asians and we're like a big family here. You will meet the rest."

"T-Thank you. I'm very grateful."

"Your very welcome." Madeline can felt the warmth the Asians gave her. She hadn't felt that way before. She smiled gently when she saw Minh running away from Sun Hi. (Imagining Russia running away from Belarus but much less creepy and deadly.)

* * *

**A/N : **

**The song inspiration was a combination between 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift (the part in the cafe), ... yeah, I got nothing. =_="**

**Human names (will be continued in next chapters) :**

**Madeline Williams - Nyo!Canada. **

**Pham Nhat Minh - Nyo!Vietnam. **

**Ralph - Australia (got this first name from )(haven't thought of his surname)**

**Pham Thi Lan - Vietnam. **

**Im Yong Sook - North Korea. **

**Im Young Mi - Nyo!South Korea. **

**Chanarong - Thailand. (haven't thought of his surname. :/)**

**Thailand : Ana!**

**South Korea : I've made a début, da-ze!**

**Vietnam + North Korea : Quiet down, South Korea!**

**South Korea : Da-ze...**

**Canada : ... She wrote my Nyo's appearance quite shyly.**

**South Korea : Isn't that what you are? *earning a hit from Vietnam's paddle***

**Unknown : Canada and Canako are shy. **

**Canako : ...**

**Viet-kun : ...**

**Unknown : Canako and Viet-kun are blushing if you're wondering. **

**Thailand : Ana- Does anyone want some Pad Thai?**

**Unknown : The author's note ends here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Red : America.**

**America : What? **

**Red : Can you please move your arses?! You're sitting on a person!**

**America : Oh! Sorry, dude!**

**Canada : I-It's okay.**

**Red : I don't own Hetalia. **

**Italy : Do you w-**

**Red : No, I don't. And get back to training and stop eating pasta!**

**Italy : Aaahhh! *running away with a plate of pasta***

**Red : What did I do?**

**America : Scaring him?**

**Red : I just told him to get back to training. **

**America : You yelled at him. **

**Red : I didn't. **

**America : Did too.**

**Red : I'm not going to have a childish argument with you. **

**America : Chicken. **

**Red : You are immature. **

**America : Chicken. **

**Red : *controlling anger***

**America : So you ARE a chicken. **

**Red : So you like to pick on someone and then let them kick your sorry arses. **

**America : What? NO!**

**Red : This childish author's note ends here. **

**(Canada : A-Author?**

**Red : May I help you Canada?**

**Canada : Why did you change your name to 'Red'?**

**Red : It's my favorite color and blood.)**

* * *

Next morning, Madeline opened her apartment door quietly at 7:30 and found Minh running away from Sun Hi. Her blue dress fluttered as Minh ran passed her.

"Để anh yên đi, Sun Hi!" (Leave me alone, Sun Hi!) Minh was wearing a black suit yet he could run in an amazing speed.

"No!" Sun Hi was wearing a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sun Hi!" Young Sook chased after his sister in a black suit. "We need to go to work! Go to school already!" He successfully grabbed Sun Hi's shoulder and Minh stopped running. "Good morning, Madeline." He said as he walked passed her. "Don't worry. It's a morning routine."

"M-Morning."

"Morning, Madeline unni!"

"Morning, Sun Hi."

"Good morning, Madeline."

"Good morning, Minh."

"Ah! Madeline! Good morning."

"Good morning, Lan." Lan was wearing a green shirt outside a white long-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Do you have work to do, Madeline?"

"I-I haven't found myself a job yet."

"Do you want one?"

"Y-Yes."

"Follow me. I'll take you to your new working place."

"Okay." Madeline and Lan departed the building. They walked on the busy streets of Boston. "Um, Lan?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"W-Why are you guys s-so nice to me?"

"I told you Madeline. We're like family." Lan smiled. They arrived at a small pet shop. But the coziness and warmth welcomed the guest. They walked in the shop.

"Good morning, Mei."

"Jie jie!" A girl had long and brown hair, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head greeted them. She wore pink flowers in her hair. She wore a long-sleeved white T-shirt and knee-length pink dress.

"Mei, this is Madeline."

"H-Hello."

"Hello, Madeline."

"Can she work here?"

"Of course!"

"T-Thank you."

"Then I'll leave her in your care."

"Come, Madeline! I'll show you round!" Mei showed her round the pet shop. She told Madeline to put her overcoat inside the counter. The animals in the shop were : hamsters, kittens and puppies. She held out a brown-furred with white belly hamster and showed it to the Canadian. "Isn't it cute?"

"Ah-choo!" Madeline slightly sneezed. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to hamsters..."

"Oh! I didn't know. Then why don't you work on the kittens' and puppies' sectors? I'll handle the hamsters."

"Yes."

At 5:00.

"Oh gosh! Madeline,can you close the shop for me? I need to go somewhere."

"O-Okay."

"The keys are in the first drawer on the left." Mei pointed at the counter. "Thank you!" She waved goodbye to Madeline and exited the shop.

"Your welcome..." She watched the shop until 6:00, which was closing time, when raindrops began hitting the glass window rapidly. "M-Maple! I didn't bring my umbrella!" She let out a yelp. She quickly retrieved her overcoat, gave supplies for the animals and heard the door opened. She looked up and saw Minh panting, holding his umbrella. His suit was soaked in water. "M-Minh?!"

"You hadn't come back and I, I mean we was worry." Minh lightly blushed. Madeline couldn't help but blush too.

"Thank you..."

"Let's go back to the building."

"Okay..." Madeline tugged in her overcoat and walked out the shop with Minh, remembering to locked it tight. After turning off the lights and locking the door. Minh opened the umbrella and they walked under the rain under the umbrella's protection. A car drove passed by them, making the water splashed. Madeline closed her eyes, ready for getting wet but she didn't feel anything but water dripping on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Minh standing between her and the road, soaking wet from head to toe.

"You didn't get wet, right?"

"M-Minh?"

"It's okay. I'm already soaked so more rainwater won't be a burden." He smiled.

"B-But won't you catch a cold?" Madeline was in an anxiety mood.

"It's okay. Let's get going before the rain get worse." He let Madeline had mostly all the protection of the umbrella. And when they arrived at the apartment complex, the Asians panicked when they saw Minh soaking wet with Madeline who only had her feet wet. In the end, Minh caught a cold.

**To be continued ...**

**(Nyo!Vietnam catching a cold is one of the story plot. Oh who am I kidding? I feel guilty!)**

* * *

**A/N : **

**America : When will I appear again?**

**Red : Soon but not too soon, as a bad guy. **

**America : WHAT?! BUT I'M THE HERO!**

**Red : Could you quiet down, you gob shite?!**

**America : 'gob shite'?**

**Red : Go google with it. **

**Finland : Pu-chan, why am I here?**

**Red : Pu-chan from 'punainen'? ('punainen' means red in Finnish)**

**Finland : Yes!**

**Red : Reminds me of Pooh. Your appearance at this moment is because on kitawiki, they said your sense of making nicknames is terrible. **

**Finland : What?**

**Sweden : Agree. **

**Finland : AAAHHHH!**

**Red : 0_0 Finland, it's just Sweden. **

**Finland : Oh. Hello Su-san. **

**Red : =_=" That verified it. This author's note ends here. **


	4. Chapter 4

Red : This time, some of the Nordics will appear.

Finland : How will we appear, Pu-chan?

Red : Okay. Enough with 'Pu-chan'.

Finland : Why? It suits you.

Red : =_=" Read it and you'll find out, Finland.

Canada : °_° W-Why am here?

America : Hey, dudes and dudette.

Red : Gob shite is America. This author's note ends here. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Human's names (will be continued)

Madeline Williams - Nyo!Canada

Pham Nhat Minh - Nyo!Vietnam

Pham Thi Lan - Vietnam

Chanarong - Thailand

Im Sun Hi - Nyo!South Korea

Im Yong Sook - North Korea

Mei - Taiwan

Alfred F. Jones : America

Mathias - Denmark

Lukas - Norway

* * *

"Ah-cho!" Minh sneezed when they arrived at home.

"Op-"

"You caught a cold, Minh! You need to get change and keep warm!" Madeline gently pushed Minh inside the house. Chanarong and Lan helped Minh to get back to his apartment.

"What did you do to him?" Sun Hi questioned Madeline as the others left.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is he like that?!" Sun Hi shouted. "Since you came here, he became colder toward me!"

"Sun Hi, apologize to Madeline!"

"No!"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Madeline, for Sun Hi's behavior." Madeline ran to her room, took a shower changed into a baggy white sweater, with a red maple leaf on the front and a red knee-length skirt. Then she knocked on Minh's door to check if he was okay. Opened the door was Minh, in a long-sleeved white T-shirt and green sweatpants. He had an ice bag on his head and his cheeks were rosy due to the cold or he just blushed at her appearance.

"Minh! Get back to bed!" Minh was pulled back by Mei and Lan. "Oh, hello Madeline."

"H-Hello." Said Madeline as Mei and Lan tugged Minh under a blanket.

"Perfect timing! We need you to look after Minh while we go buy medicine. Is that okay?" Mei asked the Canadian.

"Eh?"

"Perfect! Come along, Lan!" Mei pulled Lan's arm and dashed out of the room. Madeline stood still in Minh's apartment. )His apartment was a simple one.) She was so quiet that she could hear Minh's small snoring in bedroom, which door was opened due to Mei's rush. Minh was sleeping soundly under the thick blanket. Madeline check Minh's temperature by placing one of her hands on his forehead. It was hot but not too hot. His breathing was normal. Without self-control, Madeline gently pinched Minh's cheek. It was soft.

"Hmm... Mát (Cool)..." Minh slowly moved his hand and placed it on Madeline's cool hand. He rubbed her hand against his cheek. Madeline couldn't help but blush. She used her free hand to cover her blushing face.

'He looks ... cute...' She shyly thought as she felt the heat of his face and hers. She quietly freed her hand.

"WHERE'S MADDY?!" The entrance of the building was slam opened as an American stepped in. The noise he made woke Minh up. The Vietnamese groaned as he got out of his bed, tugged in his green jacket and walked out of the apartment, down the stairs with Madeline. There stood at the entrance was an America with dusty blonde hair, with an ahoge sticking out, he had sky blue eyes and wore glasses. Chanarong was trying to calm him down.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Madeline?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"I AM your boyfriend, Maddy! We're going home this instant!" Alfred grabbed Madeline's wrist and pulled her toward the door but was stop by Minh as the Vietnamese grabbed his shoulder.

"Let Madeline speak." Minh said coldly.

"You heard me! She's my gal! And we're going home!"

"No!" Madeline tried the escape Alfred's grip but she couldn't beat the male's strength. "You're NOT my boyfriend! L-Let me go!"

"No! We're going ho-" Alfred was cut off as Minh released his grip at Madeline's wrist and grabbed his jacket, tossing him out of the building. Alfred landed on the road with his back facing the ground.

"Don't show your sorry ass around here or mess with Madeline, AGAIN. Got that?" Coldness and anger deepened in Minh's voice.

"Make me!"

"You're just a lowlife who likes to hurt people and I am very glad to kill you with my own bare hands." Murderous aura surrounded Minh. Madeline and Chanarong backed away.

"Tch! I'll be back! You hear me!" Alfred got into his car and drove away.

Minh calmly closed the door. "Madeline, are you okay?" Minh coldness disappeared.

"I-I'm fine. H-How did he find me?" The second sentence wasn't audible toward Minh and Chanarong. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Madeline?" The Canadian cried and buried her face in to Minh's chest. Minh was shocked at first but then he patted her back gently. Madeline's sobbing went smaller until it was only sniffling sounds. "Madeline, it's okay. The fanny's gone." (Fanny : A pussy in US)

"I-I hate him. He brook my heart and now he wants me back."

"I won't let him do that. He won't do anything to harm you anymore."

"R-Really?" Since she was crying, she wasn't thinking straight so she was acting like a child with teary eyes. She looked up, looking at Minh's golden orbs with her amethyst ones.

"Really." Minh used his thumbs to brush away all her tears on her face.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Your welcome." But unfortunately, the warm moment didn't last long.

"YO, MINH! I heard someone was screaming! What's wrong?" A tall man with wild blonde hair, which spiked up, and dropping blue eyes slammed the door open. He was shocked to see his Vietnamese friend hugging a girl. Next thing he knew was he was thrown outside.

"Mathias, don't you dare slam one's door open without permission again!"

"Okay, okay, lover boy." The Danish teased Minh. If it wasn't for Madeline restrain Minh, the Vietnamese would send him to a hospital.

"You're annoying." A boy with blonde hair and dull blue eyes appeared.

"Aw come on, Lukas! -"

"Was there a problem, Minh?"

"Yes, but I've solved it. No need to worry."

"I see. Goodnight." Lukas grabbed Mathias' collar and dragged him back to the building next door the Asians' building.

"Were they your friends, Minh?" - "Yes, they are. You need a rest now, Madeline. After all you've been through." - "Ah! Thank you." They departed at the doorway on the second to go to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Madeline."

"Goodnight, Minh..." Surprisingly, their apartments were next door to each other. They drifted to their dreamland.

-extended ending of other Asians-

"Aw! They look so cute in each others' arms." Mei squealed.

"I have to admit your a good photographer, Chanarong." Lan complimented the Thai.

"Ana, thank you!"

* * *

A/N :

Red : Well, that ends well. Or maybe not. The inspiration of this chapter is pretty much 'Taken' by One Direction.

America : WHY AM I THE FU-

Red : Don't you dare finish that line, America.

America : WHY AM I THE BAD GUY?!

Red : Didn't you read the 1st chapter?

America : 0_0

Red : I'll take that as a 'No'. *Sighed* I'll make sure Viet-kun will kick your sorry bum next time.

America : Nyo!Vietnam?

Red : Yes.

Viet-kun : Should I?

Canako : Y-Yes, I think you should.

America : WHAT?!  
Red : Quiet down.

America : Fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Madeline woke up and she looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. '7:00' She got up and did her daily routine. She changed into a knee-length blue dress with a red overcoat, a white beret and red boots. She had pancakes with maple syrups for breakfast.

-_Time skip and at the pet shop-_

Madeline was watching the shop when Mei said she had some works to do outside. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"You're coming with me, Maddy!" Madeline was too frightened at Alfred's sudden appearance that she couldn't scream. Before Alfred could grab her hand, a hand grabbed the American's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Turned out, it was Minh, in a zipped green overcoat, brown pants. He had an intimidating aura around him. The tip of his nose and ears were red due to the cold.

"Ya not scaring me, Asian!" That pulled the trigger, Minh gripped Alfred's bomber jacket and threw him out of the shop.

"Never ever let me see or hear about your appearance in Boston ever again, American."

"Make me!"

"Do you even have your dignity or your ego is just too big?"

"I have my right to claim Maddy back! She's my gal!" His scream attracted some people's attention.

"First, her name is Madeline. Second, she's not a mere object. Third, you don't have the right."

"I do have the right, you ass!"

"Y-You DON'T!" Madeline shouted. "I've had enough of you! Why don't you just disappear or stop sticking your nose into others' business?!" Minh was slightly surprised at Madeline's sudden change while Alfred was dumbstruck.

"W-What?" The American muttered audible.

"Leave Boston, NOW!" Alfred groggily got in his car and drove out of their sights.

"Madeline?" Minh's worried voice brought Madeline back to reality as he leaded Madeline back inside the shop, to avoid the attentions they gained. "Madeline, are you okay?" Madeline sat down on a chair in the shop.

"I, I'm just shocked. I've never actually yelled at someone like that."

"It's over now. He won't disturb you anymore."

"T, Thank you."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You gave me the courage to yell at him."

"How?"

"I-I don't know." Then she realized something. "W-Wait! What were you doing here?"

"I came to buy some groceries." Minh took out a list.

"Oh."

"Guess I'll be going?"

"Yes, you should." Then they stood in silence for moments.

"Madeline, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give my your phone number? If that guy disturbs you again, you can call me!"

"Ah, OK."

_-Time skip and please don't hate me!-_

It was time to close the shop. Mei returned from her errands from noon with an envelope in her hand but Madeline didn't notice. A tall man in a brown jacket and a brown hat covered his eyes.

"So that Asian idiot isn't here?" It was Alfred. But luckily, Mei knew what to do. She grabbed a broomstick and used it to hit the American.

"Don't you dare call my little brother an idiot!" And Alfred was kick (swipe) out of the shop, again. He groaned and stood up. Then he left. After making sure that he left, Madeline and Mei prepared stuffs for the animals to pass the night. They closed the shop and went home.

"Good evening, Madeline and Mei." Chanarong and Lan greeted her.

"Good evening." Madeline and Mei chorused.

"W-Where's Minh?"

"Um. Before he got home, he met up an unexpected shower of rain."

"And his cold went worse?!"

"Unfortunately, that's true..."

"Maple!" And before the Asians noticed, Madeline ran at top speed toward Minh's apartment in a worried way.

"Minh?" She knocked on the door.

"C, C, Come in." A weak male voice answered.

"M-Minh, are you okay?!" Madeline slammed the door opened.

"I, I, I'm okay." Minh spoke from under his blanket with an ice bag on his forehead. His face was rosy red. He was hyperventilating.

"N-No you're not!" Madeline replaced the ice bag with her hand. "Your temperature is high!" Minh groggily looked at her. He squinted for seconds until his eyelids closed completely. He drifted off to sleep. Madeline suddenly realized the situation and blushed. 'He looks peaceful and cute when he sleeps.' She thought as she poked Minh's cheek, seeing him soundly asleep. She left his apartment quietly and went back to hers.

_-Time skip-_

Madeline picked up an old framed photo from one of her boxes. A tear silently rolled down her cheeks. She quickly put it back in the box and hid the box away. The painful memory got back into her mind. She buried herself inside her blanket and cried all night, silently. She didn't know that there's a figure that was hearing her quiet sobbing outside the apartment. The figure turned his heels and walked away.

'I won't forgive you, American.'

** .600. **

* * *

**A/N : Inspiration : still **'Taken' **by 1D. **

**America : My ass got kicked TWICE?!**

**Red : That is correct. My apologize to readers who like America but his arse got kicked. **

**England : She's a fast learner. Now she's more polite when she uses vulgar slangs and she's swearing 'politely'.**

**Red : Was that sarcasm?**

**England : Please pay no attention to it. **

**Red : As you wish, England. **

**America : Can you tell me why my ass got kicked?**

**Red : Have anyone got any idea why America can think straight in this kind of situation?**

**England : I have no bloody idea. **

**America : Why?**

**Red : Let's see. Wars, attitude and diet. Seriously, can you tell me how many hamburgers do you eat a day?**

**America : Errrrr. . .**

**Red and England : *face-palm***

**Canada : B-Brother complex?**

**Red : I don't see any complex between you and that gob shite. And if I were a fangirl, which I don't want to be one, I'd say Canada is more good-looking and cuter than America. **

**Canada : T-Thank you. **

**Red : Please don't mention it. I don't own Hetalia.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Memories and realizations

_"Is everyone here? One ... Two ... Three ... Wait! We're missing one!"_

_"T-Teacher, here."_

_"Oh! Madeline, you need to speak louder, sweetie! Okay, kids! Today's the day! We're going to visit the zoo!"_

_"Yay!" _

_The little 5-year-old Madeline hugged her stuffed teddy bear, feeling the softness of the white fur. She and her classmates were going to the zoo that day. They dashed inside the bus. _

_The chatter on the bus was loud but no one seemed to notice Madeline. She always sat alone, at the end of the bus. _

_The zoo was crowded. People pushing each other while keeping an eye on their children. A person's leg pushed Madeline, made her getting lost into the crowd and no one in her kindergarten seemed to notice her disappearance. She tugged her bear and tried to find her way to get out of the crowd. When she did, she tripped and caused her knee to throb with pain. Tears began to form in her eyes._

_"Are you okay?" She looked up and saw an Asian boy whose English was good enough to communicate simply. His golden eyes showed that he was worried for her. In answer to that, she slightly nodded. "Your knee is bleeding! Come with me!" He pulled her arm and took her to the zoo's infirmary, where her wound can be taken care of. "Do you feel any better now?" Again, she nodded and the Asian boy smiled. He was older than her. Without any self-control, Madeline pulled the boy's black hair. "Ouch!" She let go and hid her embarrassed face behind her bear. "It's okay. You haven't seen someone with black hair in reality before, right?" She nodded. _

_"Minh!" A Chinese man slammed the door opened. _

_"Anh (Brother) Yao!" Yao hugged Minh. _

_"I was worried! Where have you been?!"_

_"I saw this girl and lead her to this room."_

_"Don't go off like that again!"_

_"Vâng (Yes)." The boy turned to Madeline. "Let's get you back to your parents." He offered a hand and Madeline shyly took it. _

Madeline burst awoke from her dream. She was surprised that she knew Minh from the start but

'He probably doesn't remember me.' Madeline realized that since the first time she came into the coffee shop, Minh was always there to protect her, except that one time. She felt something moist rolling down her cheek. 'I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of this before?' Even though tears were rolling down, Madeline couldn't help but blushed and smiled happily from another fact she soon realized. 'I love Minh not Alfred.'

'She probably doesn't remember me.' Minh thought as he buried himself once again into his blankets. 'Even if she doesn't, I'll protect her from that American. No matter what, I'll protect her from it.' Minh suddenly realized something. 'Am I in love?' He buried his face in his pillow to hide his blush though no one was there and the room was dark.

* * *

**A/N :**

Red : Sorry it was short. I don't own Hetalia. The inspiration songs are 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls, 'Save You Tonight' by One Direction. And Alfred's personality is quite like Kagamine Rin from 'Daughter of Evil'. I'm done.

Japan : The writing seems to contain a bit kawaii.

Red : *fall out her chair* One strange fact, Madeline and Alfred had never shared a kiss.

France : Will the country of l-

Red : No, you WON'T! Viet-kun is the one who will share a kiss with Canako! So be quiet or I'll give you the most painful death in another fanfic of mine! ( s/9154236/1/Journal-pages-of-murderers ) Oh cod! I spoiled a detail! I HATE YOU FRANCE!

France : Scary...

* * *

-Extra-

"Madeline, can you help me with something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do some shopping for me?"

"Um, okay, Mei."

"Thanks, here's the list!" Mei handed her a list. "I'll repay you later!"

Madeline was walking back until an arm pulled her in an alleyway. She was pinned on the wall.

"Oh la la~! What a beautiful lady~!"

**Side note : I suddenly feel sick. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Young love

-_Next day at the pet shop_-

"Madeline, can you help me with something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do some shopping for me?"

"Um, okay, Mei."

"Thanks, here's the list!" Mei handed her a list. "I'll repay you later!"

* * *

Madeline was walking back until an arm pulled her in an alleyway. She was pinned on the wall.

"Oh la la~! What a beautiful lady~!" The male was a French (I'm going to skip his appearance since I cannot endure the creeps) in a big black coat, dark blue shirt and black dress pants, along with black shoes. "Wo-" He was knocked out. He collapsed onto the ground and the man who knocked him down was an albino.

"How unawesome you were, Francis! How could you attack a dam?"

"T-Thank you."

"To look again, you look pretty cut-" This time, he was knocked out by a blond male. His blue eyes were full of irritation.

"I'm sorry for mein bruder's behavior." Then he dragged the two unconscious men away, much to Madeline's surprise. Then suddenly arms wrapped around her and pulled her inside a car. The door slammed shut and much to Madeline's unluckiness and dismay, her captor was Alfred - the last person she wanted to meet. Her shopping bag was safe in her arms.

"Let me go!"

"We're going back to CA!" He started the car and drove.

"I don't want to, vous paniquer imbécile!"

"Use fudging English!"

"You freaking idiot!" Now Madeline was furious. "Let me go!" She put the shopping bags down and began to punch the American.

"Quit it!"

"LET. ME. GO!"

* * *

_-At the pet shop_-

"Hey Mei."

"Minh! Have you seen Madeline?"

"No."

"She hasn't been back from the shopping for thirty minutes-" Without letting Mei to finish her sentence, Minh dashed out of the pet shop.

"Taxi!" He got in a cab. "Get me to route I-10!" The furious face on Minh was like a command to the driver and he quickly drove off.

On their way, they were stuck in a traffic jam along with the blonds. Minh noticed Alfred's blue car. He paid the driver and got out of the cab.

'Man! That was one scary fellow!' The driver thought.

Even though he still had that cold, Minh walked as quickly as he could under his illness toward the honking blue car owned by Alfred. He knocked on the glassed window, earning a shocked look from Alfred and a relieved mixed with happy look from Madeline. But Alfred, being an insufferable idiot like he was, ignored Minh.

That was the last straw for Minh. He took of his green jacket and wrapped it around his right hand and wrist. He raised the jacket-wrapped arm and hit the window of the passenger's seat. Lucky for Alfred, the driver's seat was on the right. Minh was wearing a shirt under his jacket ( # ). He cleaned away the glass and unwrap his jacket. He pulled the collar of Alfred's combat jacket and gave him glares that could rival Natalya's, or should I say the personification of Belarus' to prevent the readers from wondering who was Natalya, ones.

"Let her go, you annoying American." Minh's face darkened and in his eyes were hints of viciousness. The other drivers looked out of their cars' window to see the fight between an Asian and an American. No 'viewers' dared to say a word. They looked at the staring-fight of Minh and Alfred. Cold sweat drops rolled down Alfred's temples. He opened the locks and letting go of Madeline. "And. Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. Again. Or I swear that's the last thing you do." Minh let go of Alfred's and grabbed his jacket. He gently and carefully brushed glass pieces of it. Madeline stood outside of the car with the shopping bags in hands and she took Minh's hand, pulling him happily and gingerly on the direction of the apartments complex. Minh couldn't help but blushed.

_-In a random car-_

"Aww! They look so cute together!" A blond and a brunette awed.

"I'm only agreed going on this trip because you're the one who'll paid."

"As expected."

-_Back to our protagonists_-

Alfred : 'What am I going to do with my window? Curse you Asian!'

Minh and Madeline were walking on a path in a park on that same day.

"Um, Madeline. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Her amethyst eyes looked at Minh's golden honey eyes. "I... I l... I love you!" They both blushed a deep shade of red. Madeline was dumbstruck. She couldn't speak anything. They stood there in silence.

Suddenly, she hugged Minh, burying her face into his chest and feeling his warmth. Minh wrapped his arms around her and took her into his embrace.

At the horizon, the sun was setting. Its dusky sunlight painted the sky more beautifully. And so is love between Madeline and Minh. They cherished every moment they could be together.

_-Other Asians_-

"Aww! They look so cute!"

"Quick! Take a picture, Chanarong."

"On it ana!"

While the others were technically stalking Minh and Madeline (but they wouldn't admit it), Yong Sook had to control his sister - Sun Hi from doing anything loud.

"They're just so cute together."

"My little brother has finally grown up."

"Ana."

"Anyone help?" Yong Sook asked while he was struggling with his sister.

"Coming!" The rest helped Yong Sook to keep Sun Hi quiet.

Not far from the Asians' hiding spot, a black-haired and a blond shared a kiss with each other.

* * *

**A/N :**

Red : *fidgeting* There were too much unfamiliar emotions.

Hungary : You mean fangirling?

Red : No! It just that, I've never thought that I'd be this addicted to this pairing! I'm screaming at the inside right now. I don't own Hetalia.

China : Aiyah! They grow up so fast now.

Canako : 0/0

Viet-kun : 0/0

Red : *eternal screaming + emo mode : sitting at a corner like Russia when he was rejected by a hamster*

England : Are you okay?

China : She had a Russia-like aura.

Red : I'm okay. I just can't endure the feels.

Taiwan : Aww.

Red : Maybe I should do England and Vietnam next.

Hungary : Wait! Why do you ship crack pairings?

Red : They're not actually crack if you know Vietnam's history. Canadians joined Vietnam War. Britons traded supplies with Vietnamese in the past, before the First Indochina War.

Russia : One question, Red. Who do you think will be the scariest stalker?

Red : France. It's okay if I die with a knife pierced my throat. *laugh like nothing happened*

England : Why do you think like that?

Red : Having someone perverted stalking you is the worst nightmare, I tell you. Besides, it includes my hatred toward France. But I do not hate him so much that I want to kill him. He has some flaws that no one can stand it. Though I've never tasted French wine before.

Vietnam : You're an underage!

Red : Yes 'mam! What about ale or beer?

England : Don't drink those for bloody sake! You're too young to drink!

Red : Okay...! I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior from before. But one question for America, why is MacDonald so famous?

America : Because it's delicious and awesome!

Red + England + Vietnam : *face palm*

Red : I'll write a fanfic about EngNam.

Side note : I cannot stand them (Viet-kun and Canako) being apart!


	8. Chapter 8 : Lan's ending

**You can skip this chapter but if you will, just so you know, I will write a sequel or a different version of this fanfic. It could contain other characters, too.**_  
_

* * *

_"Hi, Lan!" A fair boy with shaggy hair that covered his abnormally bushy eyebrows and emerald eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt with Union Jack flag as its pattern and blue jeans. He was running toward his friend at top speed - which a 9 year old could make. _

_"Chào (Hi) Arthur!" An Asian girl -who was at the same age as him - greeted him. She had silky long dark brown hair that held up into a ponytail. Her honey-golden orbs were sparkling in happiness as she saw her British friend. His surprising hug fluttered her green dress. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. I'm very glad to see you're well, Lan."_

_"I'm glad that I see you are well, too." _

_The two kids traded hugs on the field of Maryland.  
_

"Jie jie?" Mei waved her hands in front of Lan's dazed off face. "JIE JIE!"

"Huh?!"

"I have never seen you dazed off like that ana."

"I'm sorry. Just remembered something." Lan stood up and turned her heels. "Excuse me." She walked away while her mind was lost in her memory.

_"Lan, can I tell you something?"_

_"Vâng. Yes?"_

_"I ... I ..."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"ILIKEYOU!" Arthur blushed. _

_"I like you too, Arthur." Lan blushed along with her friend. _

Lan's slim shadow printed on the ground as the sun was setting. She remembered her friend. It's been a long time since their last met but it seemed like it was just yesterday. She cherished those memory she had with him. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Xin lỗi! I'm terribly sorry!"

"My apologize, ma'am." The person she bumped into had a deep British accent. Lan noticed his appearance : shaggy blonde hair that covered bushy eyebrows, emerald eyes.

"Excuse me. By any chance, is your name 'Arthur'?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm just guessing." She offered a hand to help Arthur since she stood up first. Arthur accepted her help. His calloused hand touched her slender ones. His warmth remembered her of the hugs she and her childhood friend shared with each other. Her cheeks lit up with a light shade of pink, almost invisible to others' eyes. Arthur, in the other hand, was looking at her with his emerald orbs and wonder was she his childhood crush.

"Pardon but is your name 'Lan'?" Her golden-honey eyes met his emerald ones. "Pham Thi Lan?"

"Yes." Lan's eyes had a few hints of shock and happiness. "And may I assume your name is Arthur Kirkland?" She let out a smile.

"Yes. Long time no see, Lan."

"Long time no see you too, Arthur."

"Who am I kidding?" Arthur mumbled before taking Lan into his embrace. "I've missed you, love."

"I've missed you too, Arthur." She wrapped her arm around his back. "I have been yearning for meeting you, Arthur."

"I love you." That line which came from Arthur's mouth gave Lan a red face and so was the speaker. She fidgeted in shock.

"A-Arthur..."

"I'm serious, Lan. I love you." Arthur looked at her seriously while lovingly. His hands held tightly hers. "It's okay if you don't feel the same." His grip became loosen but Lan pulled him into a hug.

"Đồ ngốc! (You idiot!) Of course I love you! I have, am and will always do!" Lan smiled and gave Arthur a kiss on his cheeks. Arthur was very happy when Lan accepted his feelings. He pulled Lan into a kiss and it didn't take long for her to blend in the kiss.

* * *

**A/N :**

Red : *eternal screaming*

Sealand : *poke Red's face*

Red : *punching the wall* It doesn't even relieve a bit these weird feelings... I feel like a fangirl...

Germany : How can you not do that, Italy?! Even a girl can do that!

Italy : SCARY~!

Red : It's not scary, Italy. It's one of my methods to relieve my anger. I don't own Hetalia. I hope I can make a sequel of this fanfic. The italics are Lan's flashback.


	9. Chapter 9 : Maple tree

"Hey guys! Have you seen Minh?"

"No." The Asians chorused.

"That's strange. Recently, he has been avoiding me."

"I am sure that he's not having an affair."

"But I'm worried. He could at least tell me what he's doing."

Minh and Madeline were now officially dating each other. They were like one body two souls. Always together and caring for each other. A true pure young love.

Meanwhile, somewhere in America, a young Vietnamese were exaggerated.

'How am I going to find one that is small enough?!' Minh thought frustrated but he couldn't give up. 'I cannot give up! The deadline is July 1st! Maybe the next market has one.' He got in a bus and proceed his trip.

-_Nightfall, June 30th_-

'Where can Minh be right now? I'm worried.' Madeline turned and tossed on her bed. 'He has been missing for days! I called but no answer. I texted but no reply. Could it be that he's cheating on me?' Tears appeared and gently stung her eyes. She grabbed her phone and flicked it opened.

_-12:59_-

'I should be asleep by now. Minh doesn't, or didn't like me staying up late.' She closed her phone and closed her eyes as well.

-_00:00-_

"Madeline!" Minh slammed her apartment door open, using a spare key he received from her.

"M-Minh?!" Madeline jumped out from her bed.

"Happy birthday!" Minh shouted from the door.

"W-What?"

"Isn't July 1st your birthday?" Minh asked. His arms were being hid behind his back. "If so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He gave her a small maple tree in a pot ( us. )

Madeline couldn't do anything but blushed. She smiled at Minh's surprise. "Thank you!" She accepted his gift. After putting his gift by the windowsill, she attacked him with a hug. "Why did you disappear?! Do you know I was worried?!"

"I ... Anh xin lỗi! Anh xin lỗi! (I'm sorry! I'm sorry!)" Minh apologized in Vietnamese. "Anh sẽ không làm thế nữa! (I won't do that again!)" Madeline thought he was cute when he blushed. He took her in his embrace. Her pajama crinkled with Minh's T-shirt and jeans. "Je suis désolé, Madeline. Je t'aime. (I'm sorry, Madeline. I love you.)"

"Je t'aime trop, Minh. (I love you too, Minh.)"

"What are they saying, jie?"

"Đáng yêu quá. (So cute.)"

"Ana?" Mei, Lan and Chanarong overheard their conversation.

* * *

**A/N :**

Red : Do~one! Minh and LAN could speak French too. Almost every school in Vietnam has specific French-teaching class.

France : Am I-

Red : Out! Excuse me for my rude demand but could you please leave?! I don't own Hetalia but I do own this fanfic.

Canada : She knows my Independence Day.


	10. Chapter 10 : Wedding

Another day arrived. To everyone, it was a normal day even though every day across the globe, at least there was a newly wedded couple. The white dress of the bride and the black tuxedo of the groom. The bells' tolls were the sound of announcing a new marriage. It was a normal day but for the groom and the bride, it was likely to be their start together, as husband and wife.

* * *

In St. Mary's church, the soothing music of its pipe organ was in the air. Announcing the bride had come to the guests, who will witness that day's wedding. The seats were decorated with white roses. People were wearing formal clothes. At the end of the room, there stood Father Feliciano, who was well-known for his kindness, and Minh, the groom. And behind him were his friends, whom he asked to be his groomsmen : Denmark (much to his dismay but he's still his friend), Lukas, Ivan, Michael and Carlos. Minh was anxious. Suddenly, the pianist played 'Here Comes The Bride'. The music alerted everyone to turn their attention to the door. And there, a beautiful blonde stepped in. Her white wedding dress framed her body, making her to look more beautiful under the veil and some light make-up. Madeline was invisible but at that moment, all eyes were on her. Francis, her father, escorted her to the side of the groom, where they would vow. The bridesmaids started walking before her. Lan, Alice, Anya, Carla, Michelle were there to be her bridesmaids. They walked gracefully and elegantly in their white dresses and supporting her silently. Even thought they barely knew each other, they wanted to be there, in this church, helping a newly founded friend in her wedding. Madeline stood next to Minh, smiling warmly. Father Feliciano started to say in his warm voice, even though he was only 29.

"Today we gather here to witness the wedding between Madeline Williams and Pham Nhat Minh." His calm voice made time flow slower. "Do you, Madeline, take Minh as your lawful husband? Through sickness or health, wealth or poor and till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Minh, take Madeline as your lawful wife? Through sickness or health, wealth or poor and till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I announce you two lawfully husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Minh lifted the veil, Madeline's face was hinted pink. As their lips touch, the world seemed to disappear. There were only them. When they parted, their eyes still looking at each others'.

"Till death do us part." They chorused as the church's bells tolled to announce their wedding. The guest clapped hands in cheer. Some welled up in tears.

"My daughter has finally married." Francis was welling in tears.

"Congratulations, Madeline!" Michelle and Carla shouted while Alice, Lan and Anya smiled warmly

"Congratulations, Minh!" Mathias yelled. Lukas nodded and Ivan smiled in agreement along with Michael and Carlos. Minh smiled, a rare thing for him. Minh moved closer to Madeline and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. Madeline wrapped her hands around Minh's neck to prevent herself from falling though he lifted her up so easily. He carried her outside, under the sounds of wishing them to have a good life together. Outside, locals went to congratulate them. Madeline threw the white and red rose boutique she held from the start into the sky toward the females. It landed in the arm of Lan. Because this was a Western wedding, Lan didn't understand what it meant. Arthur blushed while averting her confused eyes, wanting an answer.

"Arthur?"

"I don't know." It meant the one who caught the boutique would likely be the next bride. Arthur remembered what he wanted to give Lan on the day. Far from there, Madeline and Minh were giggling. He hadn't put Madeline down yet. They continued walking down the road. The cheers were still around them. They smiled happily.

_-At the party after the wedding-_

Minh and Madeline were hand-in-hand, chatting with some friends. Lukas was suffocating Mathias with his tie. On one table, there was a talking blonde. She was talking to her husband. He seemed to be the listener of her talks. Tina and Berwarld. (I don't like this ship but I can't help putting them in this chapter. Enough gibberish, let's get back to the main subject.)

"Lan, can I have a moment with you, love?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Arthur took all of his courage. He kneeled down and took out a red velvet box. He opened it and revealed a small diamond ring but it was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" 'like when we vowed?' He wanted to add the last part. Lan tackled him with a hug. She let go to answer his proposal.

"Yes, I will!" She smiled happily. Arthur took her hand and ringed the ring around one of her slender fingers. They finished with a kiss. It may sounded plain, but it was filled with love. It was true when they said 'Someone's going to get married after this wedding.'

It was odd when Natalya and Nikolai didn't chase after Ivan and Anya even though they were invited to the wedding. They didn't show up but they sent their congratulations. Wonder what stopped them. Anya and Ivan sigh in relief as their stalkers didn't stalk them.

* * *

**A/N : **In this chapter, Carla is Nyo!Cuba and she's his sister, Anya is Nyo!Russia and is his sister in this fanfic, Alice is Nyo!England and is his cousin, Michelle is Seychelles and Michael is Nyo!Seychelles and they're related, Nikolai is Nyo!Belarus and they're related. ^J^ NO AMERICA IN THIS CHAPTER!

Red : Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! *screaming like seeing someone in complete pink* These emotions are strange!

Japan : Her face is not as emotionless as me. But she lacks for emotions.

England : Like what kind of emotions does she lack in?

Japan : Kids' emotion. Hyper, enthusiastic and others. Oh! And enjoyment, too.

Red : *singing 'America Idiot' by Green Day*

England : She sure is lack of emotions. (Like Vietnam)

Canada : Try some iced milk coffee, Red.

Red : Thank you. *drink with a straight face* It was good.

England : Serious lack of emotions.

Red : I don't own Hetalia.


End file.
